


Betrayal of Trust + GSWs

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [9]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bowties_Scarves_And_Plaid's idea, Gen, Hurt Angus Macgyver (Macgyver 2016), Hurt MacGyver, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, bullet wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: Jack finds Mac after he gets shot. What they don't know is that Nikki isn't dead.





	Betrayal of Trust + GSWs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> CAUGHT UP YAY!

"MAC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Jack yelled after hearing the gunshots. 

 

"In the water." Mac's voice was weak and sounded pained. 

 

"I'm coming, bud." 

 

"Nikki...." 

 

Jack heard Mac trail off, as if about to pass out. "Come on, man. Stay with me. What about her?" 

 

"Dead." 

 

Jack swore, and tears came to his eyes. Mac must be feeling horrible. Jack was going to miss her too, but she was Mac's girlfriend. 

 

"Just hang in there." 

 

Jack reached the bridge and looked over to see a struggling Mac in a pool of darker, red water. 

 

He had been shot. 

 

"MAC!" 

 

Jack knew he couldn't just jump off the bridge to Mac, so he ran around to the shore and swam off from there. 

 

When he reached the kid, he scooped his arm under his shoulder and dragged him to shore. 

 

Mac was freezing, and the GSW was in his chest. 

 

"Jack..." 

 

"I'm here, bud." 

 

______________________________________________________

 

Nikki almost felt bad when she faked her death. 

 

But they would know soon enough. 

 

For now, she would just have to let them grieve.


End file.
